Glitter In The Air
by ncislove
Summary: Song Fic, sequel to It's All Your Fault. Read the other one first. Read/Review :


Ok, so this is a sequel to my one-shot songfic called It's All Your Fault. You'll need to read that one first to fully understand this one, so check it out and return, pls 

Again, I don't own them, just wish I did.

As always, comments/suggestions/future story ideas are always welcome/wanted.

Song: Glitter in the Air, by Pink.

------

He couldn't sleep. The events of the evening replayed over and over in his head. Normally, when he couldn't sleep, he would move to his basement to work on his boat, but Abby's body stretched across him and he couldn't get up. He finally started to drift off, when a sudden jerking motion followed by some soft whimpering brought him back to his senses.

"Abby…"

The whimpering stopped and Abby lay still, but he felt her eyelashes flutter against his chest.

"Abby… you were dreaming. Are you ok?"

Abby squeezed her arms tighter around him and choked back a small sob.

"Tell me Abby…"

She listened to his heart, letting hers slow to match his, before she spoke "You didn't pick me, Gibbs. In my dream, I said it's now or never, and you didn't pick me" Abby pressed her face against his chest as she couldn't hold back her tears "you picked up the gun, and you… you didn't pick me" she slammed her fist against his chest and wept.

Gibbs tightened his arms around her as her body shook, "I picked you, Abbs. I'll always pick you"

"but you didn't…"

"I did, Abbs. That was just a dream"

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trusted, just trusted  
Have you ever thrown a fist full  
of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don´t care **_

Abby felt more comfortable when they were back at work the next day. If anything, she knew nothing would happen during the day at work, so she was able to relax and focus at the tasks she had at hand.

Towards the end of the day she didn't hear the door open, she was busy explaining the newest artwork she had hung up to Bert, the hippo.

Gibbs watched silently as she stood, hippo under arm, looking up at the newest print on her wall. She chattered on about the image of DNA, telling Bert where she got it, how she had been able to get the perfect frame at only a fraction of the cost. The hippo's only reply was a fart that Abby squeezed from him.

When she finally noticed him, she gave him a hug, before grabbing her purse and her keys "ready to go?"

He nodded and let her lead him to her car. He hadn't been able to calm her down the night before until he promised to talk to someone. Abby had found the grief therapist during her lunch break and was able to schedule him an appointment directly after work.

They drove in silence and he squeezed her hand in a quiet '_thank you'_.

Inside the building, Abby sat down in the lobby and flipped through a science illustrated magazine as Gibbs reluctantly followed the therapist into his office.

Gibbs wasn't in the office for more than 10 minutes. The therapist, he thought, spoke about them, Shannon and Kelly as if they were dead. They were dead, but he didn't have to speak about them like they were gone. Abby followed him out and drove him home.

His second appointment he stayed the entire hour. He left having said nothing._****_

It´s only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the ice berg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning  
The breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way? 

His third appointment he stayed the entire hour. Abby noticed that his eyes were brimming with tears, but he never cried.

His fourth appointment he stayed the entire hour. Abby kissed his cheek and tasted a salty tear.

Abby was late in picking him up for his fifth appointment. Not that he was excited to go, but she was usually on time for everything. He paced the living room until he heard the phone ring.

"Gibbs, I'm just about to pull up. Sorry I'm late. Meet me outside"

He met her at the curb._****_

Have you ever hated yourself for  
staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring  
to prove you´re not alone  
Have you ever been touch so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? 

Gibbs stepped out of the office after his fifth visit with tears streaming down his face. He had finally opened up to the therapist and had told him things he had never told anyone. The plans he and Shannon had made for their future; for Kelly's future. Abby wiped his tears away, kissed him on the cheek and drove him home. She didn't pry.

His sixth appointment left him in tears again. But it was different this time. These tears were tears of love. They were tears because he realized that someone loved him more than he thought possible. This time he had done most of the talking, the therapist listening as he spoke of all the little things that Abby did to make him smile, to make him want to laugh, to make him want to live._****_

It´s only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way? 

Abby was stretched out on a chair in the lobby, her eyes closed, and foot tapping to the beat of the song playing on her MP3 player. Her fingers drummed on the armrests and her lips moved slightly as she sang along in her mind.

Gibbs stands in front of her, looking down and smiling at the sight of her rocking out in her mind. Feeling his gaze, Abby's eyes fluttered open. She stands, smiles, wipes at the tear tracks on his cheek and offers her arm as they leave.

"Mind if we stop somewhere to grab a bite?" Gibbs asks.

Abby eyes him curiously. He never spoke on the way home from his appointments; they usually didn't speak for a few hours. Abby would drive him home, and he would disappear down to work on his boat while she read a magazine, typed away on her laptop or busied herself in his kitchen, making something to eat, "Where too?"

"How about the diner on 8th street?"

"I love that place!"

"I know"_****_

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar 

They found a table near the back of the diner, ordering a coffee before waiting for the menu. Abby was unsure of her role. She didn't know what to say, what she should say or what he needed to hear. She stared into the black coffee and waited for him to say something first. But he didn't._****_

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars  
and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and  
asked yourself will it ever get  
better than tonight? Tonight

"Gibbs…?" Abby reached across the table and touched him lightly on the arm, bringing him back from his thoughts, "Are you ok?"

His eyes lingered on her fingers before looking up, "I'm more than ok Abby, I've got you"


End file.
